


Superfruit does dares

by totally_legit_banana



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_legit_banana/pseuds/totally_legit_banana
Summary: Scott gets a dare to kiss Mitch. What will happen next?  (well obviously they gonna get together, but yeah)





	Superfruit does dares

“Mom what is this color?” Seven year old Scott Hoying pointed at the crayon in his hand. To him, that crayon looked as grey as the sky without a sun.

“That color is purple. You will not be able to see that color for a long time,” his mom said as she wiped her hands off on her apron.

“Why?” Scott asked, “I want to see it now!”

“Well, someone out there is made for you to love them. The first time you kiss them, you will finally be able to see that color. That is how you know they are your soulmate.”

**18 years later. Mitch POV**

Scott and Mitch were walking to starbucks together, talking about what they should do for superfruit that week. Mitch laughed. “We should totally do another song!” Scott thought about it for a moment.

“Nah, that takes so much work and I’m feeling lazy this week.” Mitch giggled and continued walking, looking up at the sky as he did so. To him, the sky was grey. As grey as red had been to his mom before he found his dad. He hated not seeing the color other people called blue. He hated how the sky and the oceans were always blue. But most of all, he hated it because it was Scott’s favorite color.

He had never told Scott that he couldn’t see blue, the same as Scott had never told him what color he couldn’t see. Mitch wondered suddenly what color Scott couldn’t see, but he pushed that thought off almost as quickly. He would never tell it to Scott, but ever since grade 9 he had been head over heels in love with him. Mitch smiled, remembering the day their friendship changed forever.

**11 years earlier**

Mitch and Scott were having another sleepover. They were lying on the pull out couch together watching Annabelle. At one point, there was a jump scare and Mitch jumped into Scott’s arms. Scott didn’t push him off. Instead he wrapped his arm around Mitch and cuddled him closer so Mitch wouldn’t be scared anymore. Mitch rested his head against Scott’s chest and looked back up at the screen. He didn’t know when, but at some point Mitch stopped watching the movie and just started listening to Scott’s heartbeat. His heartbeat was fast but steady. Mitch looked around the room and his eyes settled on Scott’s pyjama pants. Scott had said they were blue and green when he had first told Mitch about them. The green Mitch could see. The blue, not so much. Mitch remembered suddenly wishing Scott would be the one to complete his colors. That was the last thought he had before falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he was still in Scott’s arms.

 

**Scott POV**

Scott looked over at Mitch. He was staring at the sky again. He always did that. Whenever he wasn’t in a conversation he would look at the sky and become lost in thought. Scott wondered why. He never asked Mitch because he didn’t want Mitch to know that he payed so much attention to him even when they weren’t talking. He snapped his fingers to bring Mitch back to the present. Mitch looked over. Scott blushed slightly before saying, “hey, we should do a truth or dare! We can ask our followers what we should do, and we can take the first ten of each to do!”

Mitch smiled and glanced up at the sky again. “Sure. Sounds fun,” he said quietly.

At the counter Scott ordered them both caramel frappuccinos. He paid for the drinks and took them over to a booth in the corner of the cafe. Mitch and Scott both pulled out their phones as they started to sip their drinks, and together they wrote to their fans that they should give them truth or dare questions. As the replies started rolling in, Scott picked the first ten truths without reading them, as Mitch did the same for the dares.

* * *

A few hours later Scott and Mitch were setting up the camera equipment for their video. Scott had changed into his blue superfruit tank top and Mitch into a purple shirt. They put the truths and dares in a hat, pressed record, and sat down on the bed.

“Hello and welcome to Superfruit, the best show on the internet. My name is peanut butter.”

“And my name is jelly. Together we make a great sandwich!”

Scott laughed and looked over at Mitch as he started to explain what they were doing that week. He looked down at Mitch’s shirt, which he thought might be purple, because he saw grey. Finally, tearing his gaze away from Mitch, he reached over for the hat and pulled out a random slip of paper.

“Truth, what colors can’t you guys see?”

Mitch wiggled his fingers at the camera, “that’s for me to know and you to guess!” He smiled and let Scott reach back into the hat for another slip.

**Mitch POV**

After filming a couple more truths and some dares, they decided to take a break. They had been dared to do the cinnamon challenge, and Scott had asked for a pause to get the taste out of his mouth. Mitch had a sudden idea. He quickly went to the computer and printed out a slip of paper with a new dare on it. He went to the hat and replaced an old dare with his, and, smiling at his work, went to go help Scott find the ice cream for his mouth. Ten minutes later they sat back down on the couch and turned the camera on again. Scott pulled out another slip of paper and Mitch hoped it was his.

It was.

Scott cleared his voice and read out, “I dare you to kiss each other.” He looked over at Mitch as if to ask a silent question. Mitch shrugged, trying not to let Scott see how excited he was inside. He had always wanted to kiss Scott once before he met his soulmate and never got the chance again. They looked at the camera and Scott whispered, “time to freak out Scomiche shippers.”

He leaned in and closed his eyes. Scott held the back of his neck and quickly kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t long but it was enough. Scott blushed and looked away. Out of embarrassment Mitch looked down at Scott’s shirt.

Blue.

His shirt was blue.

Not grey, like it had been the last time Mitch had looked at it, but blue. The blue he had been waiting his whole life to see. He felt tears in his eyes and looked over at Scott. He whispered to him, “Scott, what color can’t you see?”

He heard Scott take a quick breath before replying “purple……. I can’t see purple.”

“Scott, what color is my shirt?

Scott looked over at Mitch and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Mitch grabbed his hand and said, “look at it Scott. What color is it?”

Scott looked down, “pur- IT’S PURPLE!!!” He looked up at Mitch and saw the tears in his eyes. As his own eyes started watering, he pulled Mitch into his arms.

He had finally found his soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> You know how danisnotonfire can't watch his 'hello internet' without cringing?  
> This is my 'hello internet'  
> I want to shrivel up and die every time someone reads it to me. It's a thing now. I cannot be in the same room as someone reading this.


End file.
